O Pirate Child of Mine
by Bailey A. Flitwood
Summary: This is the story of Jack's daughter Lillith. Set some 10-12 years after the original PotC
1. Uncle Jack and Cousin Lillith

Will and Elizabeth Turner sat quietly on the outside balcony of their mansion. Since her father's death, Will had taken over as Governer and things couldn't seem better. "Mother!" Dierdre, their eldest, ran up the steps with her younger brother, Damien William who promptly hid the dirt clod he had been preparing to throw. Elizabeth shook her finger at her youngest. "Damien, sweetie, you shouldn't throw dirt at your sister." "She threw it at me first!" he defended promptly. "I did not!" Dierdre shouted back, sticking out her tongue.  
Will picked up his nearly 6-year-old son. "Son, let me teach you something...If a lady does something to you first, you don't do anything back. Like...if mum were to throw something at me, I would have to try and stop her but I would never throw anything back." "But what if she hit you with something really heavy???" Will laughed and set him down. "Not even if she hit me with something really heavy. Now go play." Damien skipped down the stairs, Dierdre following him. "They're wonderful children." Elizabeth stated, leaning back in her chair. Will smiled and sat down as well. "I know...I'm so glad we had them." Elizabeth reached over and clasped his hand before a servant came in. "There's a visitor for you, sir and ma'am. He is waiting in the front foyer."  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before ordering the servant to watch the children. Will held Elizabeth's hand as they proceeded to the main foyer. A man stood with his back to them, looking around at the many portraits and adornments. "May I help you, sir??" Will called and he would've sworn his heart had nearly failed him as he saw the familiar smile of Jack Sparrow. "Hello Will, pleasure to see me again, I suppose." He gave a grin. "Governer. Ooooo!" Will shook his head as he and Elizabeth slid down the steps. "What are you doing here???" he asked with a small chuckle in his throat.  
Jack held out his hand. "I was in the neighborhood and----thought I'd stop by." "You're a wanted man." Elizabeth reminded him. Jack nodded. "Yes, this I know. But you did not recognize me, did you? So why should anyone else?" Will took his hand. "It's good to see you're well." Jack bowed to Elizabeth who curtseied in reply. "How goes pirating then? Stealing ships and goods?" Jack shook his head. "I'm not in pirating anymore." "What?" Will asked, raising his brow. Jack shook his head. "No...I couldn't stay a pirate." "Why not?" Elizabeth snapped with some wit. "Guilty concience finally catch up to you???" Jack shrugged and his hand went behind his back. "You might say that."  
Around him, Jack led a small girl. She was clean and dressed well with long raven hair and deep blue eyes. "This is my daughter...Lillith." Lillith gave a small curtsy before burying herself against her father's leg. "A little shy. Like her mother." "So the famous Jack Sparrow finally settled down..." Elizabeth began. "Captain..." came a small, muffled voice. Will crouched down to eye level with the girl. "What was that??" Lillith peeked from her father's leg and squared herself away. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Little scamp isn't she?"  
She hugged his neck lovingly before he set her back down. "Papa!!!" came Damien's shrill yell as he stampeded into the hall, slamming into Will who was knocked forward. "I'll get you, you little brat!" Dierdre shouted holding a dirt clod over her head before she was spotted by her mother. Elizabeth grabbed her daughter by the wrist, peeling the dirt clod from her hand. "Dierdre Colleen Turner! I think you need to get up to your room." Dierdre gave Damien a dirty look before stalking upstairs resentfully.  
"Please forgive our daughter." Elizabeth said sadly. "She and her brother are a handful." Damien stood up, brushing dirt off his britches before looking to a young girl about his age standing near an evil looking man. He hid immediately behind his dad, as Lillith did the same. Jack smiled a warm grin at his daughter and it made Will wonder how such a cold- blooded pirate could be so loving. "Damien...it's alright." Will called quietly. Damien peeked out from behind him. "Who is she???" he asked almost silently. "This is your Uncle Jack and your cousin, Lillith. Go say hello." Lillith walked forward with her father's hand on her back.  
Damien gulped and stepped forward, bowing to Lillith. Lillith returned in a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you...." Damien whispered. Lillith blushed. "The pleasure is mine." Elizabeth looked up at Jack. "It's good to see you haven't neglected your daughter a proper upbringing." Jack gave a short bow. "Well, my dear, I had you in mind every step of the way....Lilly, why don't you go with Damien." "Yes, Damien. Why don't you show Lillith the gardens??" Elizabeth asked curiously. Damien gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll show you my favorite spot." Damien said grabbing Lillith's hand and together the two began to run towards the back gardens.  
Will, Elizabeth, and Jack followed in slow steps. "So who is her mother??" Will asked as they walked into the yard. "A lovely young woman in Paris. I had acctually hijacked her ship and decided she was too lovely to spoil." Jack stated as he sat in a chair across from Will. Elizabeth gave him a wry grin. "Except for your own pleasure, I think." Jack smiled, shaking his head. "You have me all wrong Elizabeth. I kept her with me as a companion. She even taught me to read. After a long while we grew more---- intimate. Five years ago, my little Lillith was born. Sadly however, her mother died in childbirth. Lilly's been my pride and joy ever since and the Black Pearl has turned into a more docile ship with my little one on it."  
Elizabeth smiled. "Well I'm pleased to hear you have changed." Jack sighed heavily before looking up pleadingly at the couple. "Well that's quite true but---there's been one or two occasions where some bailiffs have come extremely close to taking over my ship and I've feared for Lillith often. I came to ask a favor." Will furrowed his brow. "I'm not following you, Jack." Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can you keep Lillith for me??" "What?!" Elizabeth almost shouted. Jack shook his head before sighing. "I don't want to worry about her anymore. I love her dearly and I would hate to be apart from her but I would rather see her safe in the company of friends."  
"Papa?" came a question from the outdoor foyer. Will and Jack both looked in the doorway's direction. Damien and Lillith stood in the doorway, their hands clamped together. "Father, could Lillith stay with us tonight?" Will looked up to Jack. "You talk to your daughter....and I'll make the arrangements." he whispered before turning to his little son. "We'll see, Damien, my boy. Let Lillith talk to her father for a bit and you, your mother and I will take a walk in the gardens." Lillith smiled at Damien before running to her father who scooped her up, tickling her sides letting the ring of laughter fill the room. "Come my little one...I have something to tell you."  
Lillith perked up, smiling from her attack. "Is mommy coming back?" Jack laughed and tickled her again. "No, darling..." "Are we going back to the Black Pearl? Because if we are, I want to take Damien with us. Please?" Jack laughed loudly as they were led into a parlor and sat on a comfortable couch near a window. "No, little one, we're not going to the Black Pearl. At least, you're not." Lillith's face fell slowly as she realized what he meant. "Daddy? How long will you be away?" Jack smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm not sure dearest. But Uncle Will is going to let you stay here. If that's ok?" Lillith threw her arms around his neck, her deep blue eyes overflowing with tears. "I don't want you to leave!" she howled.  
Jack looked to the ceiling to conceal his own tears. Having such a caring daughter made him grow soft. Sighing he looked into her eyes. "I won't be gone forever, Lilly. And in the meantime you can stay here with Uncle Will and Auntie Elizabeth." Lillith shook her head before settling down into his lap, her arms around him and her head against his chest. "And Damien too?" she whispered softly. Jack hugged her. "Yes...and Damien too. Don't worry Lilly. They'll take care of you and someday I'll come back to find you. But just in case---" Jack sat Lillith up and held up his empty hands. With a flick of his wrist a whistle appeared in his hands. Lillith's smile seemed to brighten up the room as she took it from him.  
"If you ever need me, Lilly, just call this whistle. And I'll be here as soon as I can." Lillith looked down at the small brass whistle. "Promise daddy?" Jack tapped her nose fondly. "Yes, I promise. Now my little one...I've got to get back to the ship and what are you going to do?" Lillith looked sadly to the ground. "I'm going to stay here and be a good girl." Jack's smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." Lillith grabbed his hand and together they walked out into the foyer. A young servant stood at the staircase. "I'm to take the young lady upstairs to dress for dinner." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Has Will already made arrangements for clothing??" The servant shook his head. "No sir...she is to wear the Governor's daughter's old clothing until other arrangements can be made."  
Jack shrugged before kneeling down to Lillith. "Now you go with this nice man and get dressed up and I'll be back before you know it." Lillith gave him one long hug before taking the servants hand. He smiled kindly down at the little girl. "Well hello there and what's your name??" Lillith blushed. "Lillith, but my daddy calls me Lilly. What's your name??" "Jonathan...it's a pleasure to meet you, Lilly." Jonathan started to lead the little girl up the staircase. "That's a pretty name if I might say myself." Jack smiled as the two continued up the staircase. Walking out the door slowly Jack started walking down the pathway, gazing out into the ocean where the Black Pearl was waiting for his return. Though it killed him to leave Lillith like this, he knew it was for the best. 


	2. Parisols and Thieves

13 years later----Damien leapt into the foyer, wearing his old grungy clothing. He could hear thundering footsteps behind him as Lillith trekked down the staircase wearing his old pants. "Ah ha! You think you can escape so easily?" she asked, twirling the sword Will had made specially for her. Emblazoned on both sides of the blade was a design she had created of curled ivy into the name 'Sparrow'. Damien grinned at his lifelong friend. "I can escape quite easily, might I say. But you my dear friend, I'm not so sure of." Lillith made a lunge, cracking her sword against his, letting the clang ring clearly throughout the household.  
"And why is this?" Lillith retorted. "Because I'm a woman I can't be a agile nor uncapturable??" Damien countered another of her attacks. "Well you've been uncapturable by the many suitors that have 'dropped by' over the years." Lillith rolled her eyes remembering the many boys and even elderly men that had taken a fancy to her. "Don't even remind me Damien...I never wanted to marry any of them." Damien held down his sword and smiled. "Not even---Paolo???" he let out a girlish sigh that made Lillith punch him in the arm.  
"Okay...so Paolo was the only decent one that ever came by...and the most handsome." Damien sheathed his sword as well as Lillith. "And the one you wanted to marry. Until he 'mysteriously' disappeared." Lillith shrugged. "That's the way things always seem to go. I get something I truly want and I lose it." Damien grinned wrapping an arm around her neck in a friendly way. "Well don't worry, Lil. You won't lose me." Lillith squeezed his side and shoved him away with a smile. "Who said I truly wanted you???" The friend linked arms and started walking towards the dining hall.  
This was how things have been for thirteen years. Since Lillith's father had left her with Uncle Will, Auntie Elizabeth and she had met Damien, they had always been together. Damien had insisted she be in his lessons during the day because in deuling, there was no better partner. As the two had grown older, their friendship never split; though as time went by they had been forced to spend more time apart from each other. Damien was making his mark on society, helping in the town and teaching skills to some of the drunkards who wanted a better way of life. Lillith was always away somewhere, exploring or catering to some new suitor. Damien always wondered why she turned most of them away. Paolo was the only one that Lillith had really seemed serious about but one day Lilly got a letter tell her that he had decided to take a leave and should he never return he wanted her to know he cared for her deeply.  
Damien remembered how wracked Lilly had seemed after she had recieved that letter. She had been quiet for days afterward but one day just seemed to wake up and be perfectly happy again. Damien couldn't say that he wasn't happy about having his friend back to normal but he could tell at times when she was holding something back. Today was no different. She was quiet while they walked. Dierdre stalked inside the dining area, her usual snobby look on her face. "Darling, why are you so upset???" Francis MacDougal, Dierdre's groom-to-be, asked. Both Damien and Lillith liked Francis but thought he was too good for Dierdre. Dierdre, though she had grown magnificently, had only shrunk in maturity. At the present moment Damien's elder sister was pacing up and down the dining hall, grumbling angrily to herself.  
"Probably another boyfriend let her down---" Lillith whispered in Damien's ear. The young man gave a harsh chuckle. "That was creul, Lil..." Lillith shrugged. "Ah, she deserves it sometimes." Damien nodded before taking a bite of his still steamy eggs. Elizabeth looked over the edge of the table at Lillith. "Young lady, I do believe you are supposed to be in the dress your uncle has bought you." Will looked amused to see what was going to happen. Lillith reached over and took an apple, taking a big bite of it. "Well, Auntie 'Lizabeth....I prefer wearing Damien's britches to my lavish dresses. One, they're not as stuffy. Two, they take less then an hour to get into. And three, I just like them. So--" Lillith swallowed her piece of apple. "Unless you plan to wrestle me out of these britches, I'm wearing them until I'd like to take them off."  
Will nearly spat out his wine from laughing. Damien looked to his mother who shook her head sadly and smiled. "You, my neice, are impossible." Lillith smiled and ate her breakfast quickly. Damien shook his head before listening vaguely to his mother tell him what the days agenda was for. Apparently he was to wander the docks and keep an eye out for pickpockets. The day would be slow, he knew as he went upstairs to change into more formal clothing. Lillith was walking towards her room when Damien was walking out. She looked sad, lost in her world again. Damien rested his hand on her shoulder. "Lil? Are you okay??" Lillith looked to Damien and he almost let out a moan of despair himself. Her eyes already the color of the ocean seemed to be losing their water as tears filled them.  
"Lillith, what's wrong???" he asked sadly. Lillith shook her head and after resting her hand on his, ran off towards her bedroom. Damien marched after her but upon reaching the door found it locked. No amount of hammering would bring her out of her room if the door was locked, as Damien had learned years ago. "I'll be at the docks if you want to talk, Lillith." Damien told her through the door. Saying her whole name made her know that he was being serious and not goofing off.  
Damien went down to the docks and closed his eyes at the sound of the waves crashing against the dock posts and the nearby shore. He'd grown up by the sea and loved it like a mother, father, sister, or brother. Opening his eyes, he peered up and down the dock. A respectable looking gentlement was handing the bookkeeper a shilling to pay for his spot in the marina. Just as Damien was about to look away he watched as the respectable man reached into the bookkeeper's pocket and steal out his money purse. Starting to walk purposefully towards the man, he looked up. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before the man took off. "Stop him!!" Damien shouted.  
The man was desperately trying to weave his way in and out of the passing crowd but after Damien's shouts, the group ahead began to decend on him. Damien rushed up and leapt onto the man's back, dragging him to fall onto the sand. Pinning him, Damien held him down. "Stealing is worth jail- time." he stated dangerously. The man looked downcast as the guards rushed over to take him. As a side note, Damien swiped back the purse and as he dusted himself off he walked up to the dock to give back the purse of money. The bookkeeper thanked him repeatedly but Damien moved himself away with only a small smile. He turned, about to get back to his thoughts before they appeared in front of him.  
Lillith appeared, carrying a parisol and dressed in the dress his father had just recently bought for her to wear. Many of the men looked to the young woman, before remember she was the governor's neice. Damien smiled as he looked her over. "Glad to see you out of your room." Lillith smiled. "Yes, well. I'm sorry I rushed off. I was just thinking too much." Damien nudged his friend as they began to walk the docks. "Well we all know how much that hurts you." Lillith nudged him back, shaking her head. "I've just been looking back on memories too much....it's painful sometimes." Damien wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving a loving squeeze. "Mine were too, you know. Dierdre used to always beat me up and never get in trouble for it. But then you showed up and since there was someone to witness it, my parents would acctually believe me."  
Lillith smiled before looking down the dock. "I know. Everything here has been wonderful but----I feel like I'm missing something." Damien looked at his friend concernedly. Perhaps it was only lovesickness for Marco again. Lillith looked to him, seriousness drawn on her face. "Would you come by my room late tonight? I want to talk to you." Damien smiled. "Of course." Lillith brought him back to the main dock and began to walk away before she turned. "Oh....and Damien??" Damien looked back. Lillith grinned. "You might miss this." She tossed him his very own money pouch with his initials embrordered into it. 


	3. Goodbye

Late that night, as Damien sat in his room reviewing his books he heard a soft whistling outside his window. Standing up, he walked towards the window, about to shut it before hearing, "Pssst!" and glancing down onto the roof. Lillith sat there in her dressing gown. She had excused herself early from dinner and Damien had assumed she didn't want to talk. Her face was red and her eyes wet from crying it seemed. Running to his door he locked it quickly and climbed out the window. "Lil, what's wrong??" A tear fell down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. "Come here, I want to show you something."  
Following his friend, Damien clambored into her room and saw her sitting at her desk, letters piled on it. "Who are these from???" Damien asked, picking them up. "Letters....from my father." Damien straightened his back and thought hard of the scary man he had seen so long ago. "I usually get one every month. Even before I could read he sent me letters. But---lately he hasn't sent any. I'm worried." Damien pulled up a stool and sat near his friend. "I'm sure he's fine, Lil." Lillith looked up at Damien, resting her head on the heel of her hand. "You don't understand, Damien...my father's all I have left." "But, he hasn't even been around for most of your life----" "So you think." Lillith whispered, resting her head on her arms, gazing dreamily out the window.  
"Once a year, a boat with black sails comes into the harbor....The Black Pearl....my father's ship." Damien raised an eyebrow, thinking hard of years past. Once every year he wasn't allowed to follow Lillith. She would leave for the entire day and not return until late in the night. He'd never really thought of it before since his father went with every time and assured him Lillith was only having a spot of fun. Biting her lower lip, Lillith looked up to Damien. "He was supposed to come today. That's why I was down in the docks and why you were stationed there. He wanted to meet you."  
Damien lied his head next to Lillith. "Why did he want to meet me?" Lillith turned her head to him and Damien got an eerie feeling with the moonlight shining behind her that he wasn't looking at a mere girl. "He hasn't seen you since we were both five, Damien...he probably wants to see how you've grown. Only problem was...he didn't come..." Reaching over, Damien rested his hand over hers. "I'm sure he's fine, Lil. Perhaps there's been a bad wind or something??" A ring at the door made both of them jump. Looking to the clock Damien raised an eyebrow. "It's 1 in the morning...who's coming to call at this time in the morning???"  
Cracking the door open the two friends stuck their heads out the door to listen. "I need to speak to Lillith." "I'm sorry sir but the Governor's neice is sleeping." "You don't understand---this is about her father." Lillith jumped and rushed out the door. "What about my father???" she called, running down the stairs. Slipping out, Damien sat at the railing looking down into the foyer. A weary looking sailor stood at the door, holding a hat in his hands. "Lillith? Lil, love, you've grown so much since I last saw you---" "What's wrong with my father??" Lillith demanded. "Well you see...he's gone missing. We had been on a dig and he wandered in the jungle---" "Well did you even look for him??" "All day and night.....we couldn't find him. I'm---I'm sorry, Lillith."  
Damien stood from his seat at the railing and walked down the stairs. Lillith's head was hung and he could see her shoulders shaking. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Damien hugged her. "It's ok, Lillith. I'll bet he's still alive." Lillith pushed away from him. "You don't get it Damien! When a pirate gets behind, he's left behind! He's---gone.....I'll--I'll never get to see him again..." Damien risked coming close to her as she broke down into tears. The man looked upset that he had even told her anything. "I'm sorry...really, I am. But I have to get back to the ship." Damien nodded. "Thank you....for at least telling her and not letting her worry." The man nodded and murmured goodnight before being led out the door.  
Damien helped Lillith up the stairs, she still emmersed in insatiable tears and Damien's heart breaking with each of her racking sobs. Lying on top of the covers, Damien rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lil....c'mon...get out of there..." Under the covers Lillith shook her head. "Please, Lillith...It kills me to see you like this..." Lillith peeked from under the blankets. "I can't--help it! I-I just don't know what to do!"  
Damien moved closer to her. "I don't know what to say to you. I've never been in this sort of situation. I just want you to know---I'm right here and I always will be." Reaching down he moved the covers from her face. "Please stop crying..." Lillith nodded and rubbed her eyes though tears continued to leak from her eyes. Damien gave a weak smile. "Nice to see you again." Lillith chuckled weakly. "You do realize no amount of laughing will bring my father back, don't you?" Damien nodded. "I know....but I'm only trying to make you stop crying." Damien brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Lillith pressed into his hand before sighing and falling against her pillow.  
"I'll be ok...I just need to think about things. You go onto bed. I'll be alright." Damen bit his lower lip. "You're sure???" Lillith nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Lillith nodded again as he started to get off the bed. He paused, half-risen, before quickly leaning down and kissing Lillith's cheek. He dashed out of the room probably faster then Lillith had ever seen him run. Her cheeks flushed red and she shook her head, covers the blankets to her neck.  
Damien slammed the door shut into his room and pressed his back to the door. He couldn't believe he'd kissed Lillith. It had just been something that came over him. Heaving a sigh he fell into bed and allowed himself sweet dreams.  
  
The next morning, after Damien had awoke, he went downstairs, expecting to see Lillith sitting at the table; probably being consoled by his parents on the death of her father. Dierdre and his parents were at breakfast but no Lillith. "Mother, Father...good morning." Elizabeth smiled. "Good morning dear, is Lillith awake yet???" Damien shook his head, sitting quiet at the breakfast table and listening in a haze to the talk around him. After the meal was finished Damien rushed upstairs and knocked on her door before pushing it open. "Lil? Are you awake----yet-----??" Much to Damien's surprise the bed was fresh made and the doors to her armoire were hung open, all the clothes taken out of it.  
In a panic, Damien rushed around, searching for some sign. Finally, lying on her pillow was a letter. Ripping it open Damien read six words. 'Goodbye Damien...I'll miss you... ~Lillith'. 


	4. I'll Come Back For You

Suddenly, it seemed the whole household had gone into mourning as if Lillith were dead rather then just missing. The servants, whom Lillith had greeted every morning by name, grew sullen and cold. Lith's private garden fell into disrepair, though Damien had tried his hardest to keep it alive. The house grew darker by the day and winter seemed to make the darkness grow. Damien was starting to withdraw from everyone around him and spent most of his time either holed up in his room or wandering the halls like a ghost. Christmas time was growing near and the house was getting busy despite the lack of help from Lillith and her special decorations.  
It was time for the Governor's ball and Will and Elizabeth thought it a perfect time to force their son from his hiding. Damien stood by the door greeting the guests with a very forced smile. Will put a hand on his sons shoulder. "How're you holding up, son??" Damien heaved a sigh. "It isn't the same, Father. Lillith and I would joke about how the women were dressed all frilly....we can't do that anymore...." Will nodded as a group of girls passed, giggling and pointing to the governor's handsome son. "I understand, but it seems you're getting a lot more attention since Lillith's left your side. Perhaps you'll find a sutiable wife." Damien shook his head as his father walked away. His father just couldn't understand that Christmas just wasn't Christmas without Lillith.  
After all the guests had arrived, Damien was ushered into the ballroom to watch over the guests. He was asked by countless girls to dance but he turned each down. Finally, during the middle of the dance came the part where the Governor and his family would each take turns dance. Every year it had been the same; Will and Elizabeth, Dierdre and Francis, Damien and Lillith. This year, it seemed, Damien was dancing alone. As Dierdre and Francis finished their dance, however, a young woman dressed in a splendid dress of gold and jewel-toned colors walked up to Damien and bowed. Her features were obstructed by a golden mask and she spoke no words to Damien as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance-floor.  
What unnerved Damien the most about this was that as they began the dance was that the strange woman danced the exact steps he and Lillith had created by themselves the year before. When the dance ended, the people around them began to clap and the woman gave a bow, trying to walk away but Damien grabbed her hand back. "M'Lady....what might your name be?" The woman shook her head and moved from Damien, rushing into the entrance hall. As the dancing resumed, Damien followed at the woman's heels. Finally she stopped in a dark hallway. Taking a few slow steps towards her, Damien tried to be consoling. "M'Lady, please. I only want to know who you are. You remind me of someone I once lo---someone once I knew." The woman's hand came up and she beckoned him closer.  
Damien took a few more steps, fully enshrouded in darkness now, he wondered what would happen. Suddenly his thoughts were boggled. The woman, whoever she might be, had kissed him; full and passionate on the mouth. A delicious sense of protection and warmth filled him but almost as soon as the moment had started, it ended and by the time Damien had come to the woman was gone.  
Running into the ballroom, Damien's eyes were big, searching for the golden dress the woman had been wearing. Will noticed his son's frantic gaze and rushed over. "Damien?? What's wrong??" "It was Lillith...she's here, father. I know it." While he spoke, Damien searched over his father's head. Will sighed heavily. "Damien, son, I think it's time you made your leave and went to sleep." Damien shook his head. "No...I'm just fine, honest. Please, father. You have to help me." Will took his son nearly painfully by the arm. "It's time for bed, Damien."  
Taking his arm from his father, Damien took off at a run, rushing through the dancing crowds. Bursting into the gardens, Damien took in a deep breath of frigid air; his breath coming out in steam. The full moon shone down and Damien looked up to it. Lillith had come and gone in more then a moment. It had to be her, Damien knew it in his heart. He sighed and walked back inside, saying goodnight to his mother and father.  
Up the stairs he went and halfway up the stairs he began to undress. His father probably thought he was insane thinking Lillith had been here. Throwing his door open, Damien slammed it shut behind him and fell onto his bed. Leaning up he began to punch at his pillows, grumbling angrily to himself. "You'll destroy those pillows...." came a voice. "They're quite comfortable." Damien looked around, his eyes big to see better in the darkness. A figure was draped over his desk chair, bathed from behind in moonlight.  
"Who are you??? What are you doing in my room??" The figure altered its position. "Did you enjoy our dance??? Or was the kiss your most memorable part of it??" Damien felt his heart racing as he climbed off his bed and started to walk towards the figure. "Lillith????" Damien asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. Reaching over, the figure turned on a gas lamp. Lillith was there, dressed in a pair of pants and a loose shirt. Around her neck dangled an old looking charm. Her long dark hair was plaited roughly into a braid but her eyes dazzled in that beautiful ocean color of theirs. "Hello, Damien...." she whispered.  
Damien's face broke into a great big grin and he grabbed Lillith's hand, pulling her up. "You're back! I knew it was you!!" Damien hugged his old friend. Lillith smiled, as he pulled away. "Where did you go? Why did you leave???" Damien asked frantically. Lillith shook her head before taking his hand and leading him to the window. "Do you really want to know???" Damien nodded. Lillith held out her hand. "The sea was calling to me. I had to go." Damien gripped Lillith's hand. "But you left...you didn't tell me anything. You always tell me, Lil."  
Lillith nodded. "I know....I usually do. But this time---it was something I had to do on my own. You know???" Damien nodded almost sadly. Lillith turned his head towards her. "But I came back, didn't I???" Damien nodded again. Lillith reached up and touched his cheek. "For some reason I always come back to you...." Leaning forward brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, resting her forehead against his. Both were suddenly so close to one another Damien felt he could just reach out and hold her forever. But as his arms extended, Lillith moved slowly away. "No, Damien...I can't stay." Damien looked to her with sad, heartbreaking eyes. "But you just got here...." he whispered. Lillith gave him one of her dazzling smiles and kissed his forehead.  
"And I'll come back....but for now..." Reaching into a side pack she held, Lilith held out a small box. "Merry Christmas, Damien." Damien smiled weakly as he opened the box's lid and lifted out if it a charm matching to that of Lillith's. Taking the fine gold chain, Lillith lifted it around his neck. "I bought this in Cancun. I asked for a set of two. That way I could always spot you." Damien lifted the charm and ran his fingers over the skull emblazoned on the gold. "It's supposed to halt sudden death." Lillith whispered. Damien looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Lil. But--won't you please stay???"  
Lillith smiled and her sun-beaten face still colored that certain shade of red. "I wish I could, Damien..." "Please, do. At least come downstairs and say hello to my mother and father. Please??" Lillith shook her head with a smile and touched his cheek. "I can't, Damien. The sea beckons again." Reaching forward she hugged him warmly. Damien shook his head. "No...you can't leave, not so soon." Lillith pulled away and smiled at her friend. "I promise...I'll come back for you." Kissing his forehead, Lillith walked out to the balcony. Swinging her leg over the railing, Damien rushed after her, thinking maybe he could talk her out of leaving again. Giving a small whistle, Lillith stood on the edge of the balcony and flashed Damien her dazzling smile before falling gracefully from the railing.  
Damien uttered a shout before looking down and seeing there was a small group of men down below waiting to catch her. Lillith waved up at him before disappearing into the shrubs. Damien stood outside for the longest time, feeling the ache of loneliness return in full force and then some. Walking back inside, Damien picked up the box that Lillith's gift had been in. In a wave of anger he threw the box against the wall. The box fell apart and a note that had been inside, fell out. Walking over, Damien picked up the reminence of the box and lastly, the note. Opening the tiny strip of paper was a short note, scrawled very fast.  
  
'Meet me New Years Day at the harbor. Midnight. Don't be late.' 


End file.
